


the villain in the story

by kattsoupie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattsoupie/pseuds/kattsoupie
Summary: little ficlet based on the tiktok song by @backseat.vagabond. Phil tries to reach out to Dream to tell him he isn’t the villain he thinks he is and this is how it goes down!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	the villain in the story

you think you’re a hero.” the whispers of insanity crawling through his tone, “and they’ll tell you you are.” you could hear the crazed smile under the mask without needing to see it. The way he harshly whipped his body around to face Philza struck genuine fear through the man. He’d never been afraid of Dream through everything he’d done, every cruel act, through every kill he’d never known fear of that mask, but in that exact moment he was terrified of the man underneath it.  
“So stoic and handsome”, Dream swung from side to side intoxicated with rage and grief. Every word and every action right now was an outlet for everything he’d pent up inside of himself for months. Being abandoned by everyone you’re ever loved and fought for tends to leave you with a lot of emotions and with no one by his side for any source of comfort, he’d resorted to simply turning it all into spite; Phil was here, Phil was the perfect opportunity.  
“and you’ve come so far”, but, as it turns out, he was not willing to just take Dreams outlash. “You say you’re the villain”, dream was stunned into silence. He hadn’t been expecting any sort of reply let alone a rebuttal. He’d had no one to speak to or even hear the voice of in so long; Phil’s gentle voice reminded him of home... reminded him of everything he’d lost.  
“But i know you’re not” yes, it looks like he’s made some sort of progress. Dream did his best to hide anything that would ever give him away, any form of weakness was shoved beneath the mask the first time he ever put it on, and yet, the confusion and intrigue was so clearly evident that the three brothers hovering, hidden behind trees and shrubs not so far away could tell their father had piqued Dream’s interest.  
“under all that angst and anger, is a beating human heart” but his words were lost underneath the cruel snark of Dream’s own “dying, broken heart”. It seemed as though he’d had enough. There was only so much pity and patronisation that he could take. The embers of anger that he’d been compressing within himself had found new life through Phil’s presence. All he could see when he looked at him through the mask was the family he’d never had. Phil had saved Wilbur, he’d taken in techno and tommy. Hell he’s even got Tubbo under his wing. Why was he different, why didn’t he deserve to be saved. He was left to fight off every creature in the dark and every monster within, by himself. Phil had done nothing wrong, but in dream’s eyes, right then, he was the only valid explanation as to why Dream had to suffer.  
“Hey what about the lonely little boy” Dream was yelling. Pain laced in every word, his voice cracked and scratchy from the sudden outburst. You didn’t need to see it to know he was crying now. The raw emotions escaping this kid in front of him nearly brought Phil himself to tears. All he could see was the tears of his own sons when they felt the same pain. He heard Will screaming for Phil to kill his own son to save him from what he had become. He saw techno bolting awake in fits of tears desperately clinging to Phil as if to stop him from ever leaving. He heard Tommy realising the reality of what had become of him and Tubbo as he dropped to the floor sobbing, overcome with grief from the betrayal. All Phil saw was a kid, a kid who was so afraid of the villain he had become, a kid who was alone and desperate not to be, a kid who had been betrayed by everyone he loved. He saw his kids and he’d be damned if he let his kid hurt like this. “I’m sorry” Phil yelled back, his own pain just as evident as dreams. But is was as though dream couldn’t even hear him. He was trapped inside his own head and the demons he was fighting behind the mask screamed much louder than Phil’s pleas.  
“What about the monsters who prevail”. It was like watching a battle. The three boys had been commanded not to interfere unless it was clear their dad’s or dream’s lives were at risk under threat of a violent outburst from their current opponent. Yet, despite all the pain they were both clearly experiencing, not a single blow had been exchanged. They were forced by their fathers word to stay back and watch as the supposed all powerful villain broke down into pieces. Their fathers cry of “I’m sorry” once again showed exactly how genuine this exchange was, neither party held back any emotion as they came to terms with every drop of regret and guilt, longing and grief. Their words clashed louder than swords and cut deeper than axes. Dream looked up, hair disheveled and mask strewn out of place from his sheer panic moments ago “you never came to save my world, what about me?”, at this point he was exhausted. He’d spent minutes that felt like hours scraping through his own head, every spiteful and hurtful word ever spoken against him slashing at his armour as he drowned in a sea of axes and swords. He couldn’t breathe, he could barely speak and yet even his whispered words carried so much baggage. What about me? Why wasn’t he worth saving? Why can’t Phil see how hurt he is, why won’t Phil save him? When he looked over to Phil he only felt more guilt. The older man stood there looking as though he’d fought along side Dream. Tears stained his cheeks, his hair too was tussled his infamous hat discarded on the floor. His wings were hung low nearly draping on the floor, he would never do that. His wings were his pride and yet, at this moment he felt nothing for them. “i recognise that you’re upset” he sounded so broken. “I know they did you wrong” he sounded in pain; but Dream wouldn’t just sit there and take this patronisation. He’d heard it all before, they tell you they know how you feel and what they’ve been through, they say they understand and yet they offer no real empathy. “You know nothing of me-“ but he wasn’t even able to finish. Phil looked as though he could barely even hear dream has eyes glazed over and limbs hanging lifeless by his side. “but trust me, please believe me” he looked up to meet the cold eyes of dreams mask seemingly looking straight past them, “this won’t stop the hurt for long”. Neither of them were truly in the moment, in reality they stood in a small clearing surrounded by nothing but towering spruce trees and ice for miles around. The snow drifted down gently overhead unaware of the raging fire of conflict burning below its delicate dance. To them though, none of this mattered, it was only himself and the other that mattered. Neither of them were clad in their armour, neither of them armed to their teeth. It was just Dream and Philza, Clay and Phil.  
“We don’t need to end like this” there was desperation sewn into every syllable, a silent beg for dream to drop it all and cry in his arms. He didn’t need to harbour this pain alone anymore. Phil was there now just as he had always wanted him to be. He did all he could to avoid the others gaze, Dream didn’t know if he was strong enough to do so without caving; Phil knew this. “Look me in the eyes”. But all dream saw as he lifted his head to Phil was the reminder of everything that had happened to him. Philza doesn’t belong here, he belongs in L’manburg, Dream does not. Not anymore, or at least that’s what they’d told him. They used him for his power, abused his name, exploited his kindness. All he’d ever wanted to do was help them and keep them safe but when he didn’t act just as how they wanted, they didn’t want him at all. He was the villain to them, he was a villain, it was only Phil’s hero complex that has ever disagreed with that.  
He wasn’t about to let him finish his monologue. They clashed once again. Phil was desperately reaching out to Dream, “You call yourself the villain”. He couldn’t lose him, all he wanted was to help him. Dream didn’t need to suffer anymore he could help. He needed to help Dream. But he couldn’t. “I know i’m the villain” Dream had matched him stoically. No sign of any of the internal struggle he had just experienced. His speech was cold and uncaring... The mask was back on. “But you’re the one who lies”. He lingered for only a moment more before turning his back on everything he’d ever wanted. It was too late now, he’d had his hand forced. They didn’t want him as a friend at least they wanted him to be the villain. He marched away feeling every cell in his body screaming at him to turn back, to reach out and collapse into the mans arms. Let his wings wrap around them both shielding them from anything that would ever try and hurt him again. Every inch of his skin itched for the embrace of the father and the warm gazes and kind voices of the brothers to grace his eyes and ears. But he couldn’t, he didn’t deserve it, no one deserves second chances. Not them, and not him. Phil hasn’t moved from his spot. He swayed numbly watching the retreating figure while his mind screamed for him to call out to the boy. His feet ached to run to him to pull him into a hug and never let go, to protect him and never let anything or anyone hurt him again. “you call yourself a villain” he breathed out, barely audible even to himself, “but it’s only a disguise”. And with that the damn broke. He collapsed to the floor, wrapped in the arms of his sons within a fraction of a second. In the crisp winter air, his sobs carried for miles, he mourned for the loss of the son he could never have. 

(the tiktok in question)

https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSWKnKSq/


End file.
